It's why the Man in Moon has chosen me
by TheLotusFlowerPhoenix
Summary: This is a rewrite of the MLP song 'what my cutie mark is telling me' featuring the Spectacular Six (Big four au plus Once-ler and Mavis). hope you all like it!
1. Chapter 1

Through some witch magic bargain gone wrong again. Mavis has switched her friends talents! this can't end well...

JACK:  
>These dragons just won't listen,<br>No not one little bit.  
>They fly around out of control,<br>And burn things to a crisp.  
>It's up to me to train them,<br>Either that or they'll eat me.  
>I guess I have to wait and see…<br>Cuz, it's why the Man in Moon has chosen me.

ONCE-LER:  
>I try to keep on fighting,<br>And not get hit in the face.  
>If I shoot, or swing, or cry,<br>I'll always look like a disgrace.  
>I have to find a weapon,<br>And win for once you'll see.  
>It's got to be my destiny,<br>It's why the Man in Moon has chosen me.

HICCUP:  
>Not built for this to tell the truth,<br>Caring for trees down to the roots,  
>Explain the millionth time,<br>'This stuff takes time' to all the Barbaloots!  
>Replanting, barely half way through,<br>This forest rests on me.  
>But surely I have to succeed…<br>After all the Man in Moon has chosen me

MERIDA:  
>Look here, Mavis, what ya think?<br>It's 'pose to be stone hedge.  
>This artsy stuff bores me ta tears,<br>I'm nearing towards de edge!  
>I need an explanation,<br>Before I crack from stress!  
>My destiny? How can this be?<br>Why has the Man in Moon chose this fer me?

RAPUNZEL:  
>I do love my snowflake patterns,<br>But my control leaves some concerns…  
>I just gave Hawaii frostbite over top of their sunburns…<br>I have to keep on trying,  
>I have to make them see…<br>This has to be….

ONCE-LER: This has to be…

RAPUNZEL: My destiny….

MERIDA: How can it be?

RAPUNZEL: Cuz it's why the Sun and Moon….

ALL:  
>Its why the Man in Moon,<br>Yes, it's why the Man in Moon has chosen me.

MAVIS: ...Oh, Rabies...

* * *

><p>Authors Note: hope you all liked it :D<p>

If enough people like it I'll do part two :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the au, or the song.


	2. A Guardian

Mavis has confronted the witch and found the way to fix her friends. Using her own center as the Guardian of Legends, she must go to her friends and remind them of who they really are.

MAVIS:

A Guardian of the dragon breed,

Their friend who's been there to keep them free,

The failed Viking showed a whole new world,

You let them ride,

You joined the two old foes.

Jack: Hello? Friend eaten alive, remember?

MAVIS:

Rapunzel needs your help,

She's making, frost, snow, and ice unplanned.

HICCUP:

Go and fly, and take on this chance,

You will find that the powers in your hands.

MAVIS:

A Guardian to freeze towns and streams,

Brings fun to the children, who now can see,

Their Guardian making frost bunnies,

To save a light,

And save all the Guardians.

Jack: okay, that was fun.

Mavis: No time to explain, get Rapunzel, Merida is painting.

Jack: I'm on it.

JACK:

Merida needs your help.

This stuff is hard on her,

See that axe?

Will you try?

Just take a small chance.

You may find something in you start to dance…

MAVIS:

The Guardian of creativity,

Brings spring, music, painting, healing, and dancing,

Born of Sun and Moon, showing you are strong,

Your family,

Is proud, you're our guardian.

Rapunzel: wow, that was a really crazy dream sandy….or…maybe not THAT crazy….

Mavis: Rapunzel, Once's sword fight is about to start. We have to get Merida there quick.

Rapunzel: Once-ler is in a fight?! Well what are we still here for!

RAPUNZEL:

Once-ler is in trouble,

We need to get there, Jack, let's fly!

Merida, please do what you can now.

Or we pray to the new Moon's light.

MAVIS:

A Guardian for your bravery,

The fate followed daughter of bear king and queen,

The archer of fire,

The wisps fair lady,

You are a light,

First in line to fight for friends.

Merida: Much better. Now what about him?

Mavis: the forest is rotting again, we need Once there now.

Merida: no problem. Beanpole, come with me.

MERIDA:

The forest it needs you, It's been dead for a while,

The barren ground,

Sky of clouds,

No animals for miles.

But know this is your purpose,

You were meant to bring the life…

Back into this place.

So go take your place.

As the Guardian you are!

Once-ler: I say… Let It Grow!

Barbaloots: YIPPIE!

MAVIS:

The Guardian of the truffla trees,

A friend of these creatures who have helped you see,

A second chance,

You're sins rectified,

In moonlight,

All:

In moonlight,

Mavis:

Now you shine!

All:

Now you shine,

Mavis:

As a Guardian!

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: There's other stuff I should be working on. but I wanted to upload this :)<strong>

**now back to important thing!**

**thank you for reading :)**


End file.
